coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9461 (21st May 2018)
Plot Eileen's on edge as the crank calls continue. Seb tries to reassure her. Abi starts work at the garage. She and her fellow workers see Robert going full-tilt on a punch bag. Fiz feels a stab of jealousy when she sees the easy rapport between Tyrone and Abi. Zeedan, Rana and Kate are nervous about Phil Warriner's condition. Rana promises to find out what she can at the hospital. Returning home from shopping, Eileen finds three men taking her belongings out from the house. Ringing their boss, they're told that someone called Pat booked them and handed them a key. Alya again demands her flat deposit back from Eileen and also makes things up with Zeedan. Shona rings Waltham & Son Garage, chasing up the man who Josh had a fight with. Eileen, Seb and Nicola wonder who is behind the calls and the prank clearance but they rule Phelan out. Michelle speaks to Ryan in Ibiza who confirms he'll be at the wedding. Robert advises her to tell Ali that Ryan will be at the event, refusing to take on the task himself. A shocked Fiz finds out from Sally that Abi is an ex-heroin addict. Tim thinks Eileen's caller is after Phelan and getting at him through her. Someone watches from afar as she leaves the cab office. Billy thinks about joining a gym and, with her own motives in mind, Shona suggests that he asks Josh to recommend one. Michelle speaks to Ali who says he is fine about Ryan coming to the wedding. Shona finds out that Josh recommended several gyms but put Billy off one specific one named Gym Terminal. Tim is sent on a prank fare to a mortuary and Eileen realises she is being targeted at work too. PC Saunders quizzes Steve about finding Phil. Rana finds out that Phil is fine but she, Kate and Zeedan are unnerved when they see PC Saunders leaving Steve's flat. Fiz intervenes when she sees Abi chatting to the girls. As Michelle and Robert get ready for a night out, he suddenly collapses with chest pains. Michelle rings an ambulance. Eileen finds herself locked in the cab office and is horrified when she hears Phelan's voice on her phone, saying her name repeatedly. Steve lets her out and he rings the police. Fiz and Tyrone row when she voices her fears about Abi to him. PC Carson interviews Eileen about the calls. At the hospital, the Doctor suspects that Robert brought on his heart attack through steroid use. He admits to having previously had palpitations. The police trace Zeedan, Kate and Rana through CCTV in the bar. PC Carson hears the out-dated answering message in Pat's voice at No.11 in which he specifically names Eileen and she suspects that someone has lifted it from the recording to get at her. Eileen wonders who could hate her that much. Michelle rants at Robert for hiding his condition and other secrets from her. He admits that he needs help with his anxieties. She tells him she's giving one last chance. Eileen accuses Alya of being behind the calls but Yasmeen provides an alibi for her granddaughter. Michelle hides Robert's condition from Ali. Eileen returns home to find that someone has thrown a brick through her back window. PC Saunders speaks to Kate and Rana about Phil but they have an agreed story ready. They hear that Phil has given a vague description of an Asian male as his attacker. About to have a night out with Izzy, Fiz is put off when she sees Tyrone and Abi chatting at the Rovers' bar. Shona visits David and tells him she visited the gym but found nothing out about Josh. David expects the worst at his sentencing tomorrow. Imran is pleased at the favourable review of Speed Daal in the Gazette. Izzy is appalled when Fiz asks Hope to report back to her on what Abi says. Hearing the police are looking for him, Zeedan stuns the family when he says he's packing the restaurant in and leaving for good. Eileen gets another call but doesn't answer it. A figure stands in the ginnel on their mobile - it is Faye. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre (Voice only, uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Driver - Murray Taylor *PC Saunders - Dean Ashton *PC Carson - Amy Searles *Doctor - Alexandra Mathie Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street - Makeshift gym *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - A&E room *Highfield Prison - Visiting suite Notes *This was a one-hour episode, transmitted at 7.30pm, made up of two separate episodes which were amalgamated to enable ITV to broadcast a two-hour programme, The NHS Heroes Awards, in the 8.30pm slot. *Michelle Connor and Ali Neeson both talk about the time that he interrupted the wedding of Maria Sutherland and Liam Connor, referencing events in Episode 6751 (11th February 2008). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is on edge as the crank calls continue; Zeedan's beside himself over his attack on Phil; and Fiz is jealous when she sees the easy rapport between Tyrone and Abi. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,177,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns